The Birth of Day and Night
by KitsuneTurner
Summary: Why was it King Ahadi hated his youngest son Taka so much? Why give him such a horrible name? What could a child have done to be called "Trash"? Character Death (?) Set before "A Scarred Existence" and after "Unjustified Exile"


A few years have passed since the death of the beloved queen Kalina. Ahadi had taken his mothers death quite hard and was constantly on patrols to keep his lionesses safe. He even went as far as to help them hunt so they were never alone. On one such hunt he noticed his mate was falling behind and panting.

"Uru darling what's wrong?"  
" I have no idea Ahadi…I feel sick and very tired.."  
"Go see Rafiki. I can help the lionesses. I will not lose you."  
"Ok dear" she gave him a nuzzle and headed in the direction of the shamans tree.

A few hours passed and the pride was back at Pride Rock bellies full and relaxing on the sunning rocks and watching Ahadi pace.

"Why isn't she back yet!? what could be wrong? Oh stars above I cannot lose Uru now too. I just cant!"  
One of the elder lionesses spoke up her voice quiet as her amber eyes followed the young King, "Ahadi my nephew please calm down. I am sure she is fine….in fact I am positive of it."

Ahadi stopped and looked at the lioness, "How can you be so sure aunt Mila? She looked so tired and weak…"  
Mila smiled a knowing smile , "Young one if what I think is wrong with her is true you should have no fear but should be rejoicing…"  
Ahadi had a slightly confused look on his face before the wind blew and he caught a scent he had been waiting for.

"URU!"

He took off and ran to his beloved mate who was coming closer and closer.  
"Uru are you ok? What did Rafiki say?"

Uru smiled at her mate, for a lion of such a fierce reputation he had a heart of gold and loved her deeply.  
"I am fine Ahadi..in fact…I am doing great."  
"Then what was wrong? "  
"I am pregnant."  
"You're…you're what?" His jade eyes widened in shock.  
"Pregnant! We are gonna have cubs!"  
Ahadi fainted and Uru laughed before calling the pride to help her get the passed out King.

Several months passed and Uru grew larger and larger. Ahadi became more protective of her and spoiled her constantly. Today he decided to bring her a shiny stone he found down by the river.

"Uru, my darling diamond I have brought another gift for you!"  
Uru laughed "You do realize my name means diamond right? I also told you no more gifts! The cave is running out of room. Between that bone you found for the cub to play with and all the other trinkets you found me."

Ahadi smiled, "Darling if I could I would get you the moon but since I can't this shiny rock shall have to do."

Uru laughed some more but then let out a gasp of pain, "The cub is coming! Get Rafiki! Ohhhhhhh this hurts!"

Ahadi let out a roar signaling the Queen was in labor. A young mandrill arrived shortly. "Ahadi how are you?"  
"I am fine Rafiki…can you please help Uru? She is in the cave.."  
"Of course Sire.. please wait out here. I do need some of ya lovely lionesses to come in and help me tho."

A short time passed before Rafiki's voice was heard again, "Sire please come in now you can see your son."

Ahadi rushed in to see a tired looking Uru cleaning a golden cub, she noticed his shadow fall over her and looked up smiling.  
"Is he not the most beautiful thing you have ever seen Ahadi?"  
"He is beautiful but still not as beautiful as you my beloved."  
They rubbed heads and looked down at the sleeping cub when Uru let out a gasp of pain.  
"Uru whats wrong darling!"  
The queen tried to speak but she was in so much pain she looked towards her tail and there was blood pooling.  
"Rafiki, something is wrong help her!" Ahadi shouted loudly as he watched the blood pool and the queens painfilled eyes dull.

Rafiki rushed behind the queen and let out a gasp. "Tis anudder cub! Its stuck! "  
"What!"  
The kings face was frozen in shock a stuck cub was a death sentence to the mother.

"NO! SAVE HER RAFIKI SAVE HER!" Ahadi was now in a panic. His beloved was dying in front of him and he could do nothing to help her.

"My lady you need to push as hard as you can otherwise you and this cub will die!" Rafiki spoke loudly to the queen who was whimpering in pain.  
The queen let out a mighty roar as she gave one final strong push and the little cub was born. Her eyes dulled and her breathing stilled.  
"Uru…..diamond….please…..dont leave me…." Ahadi nuzzled his wife's still form tears running down his cheeks.  
A tiny mew was heard as Rafiki approached Ahadi holding a dark little bundle. The kings jade eyes filled with hate. "Get that THING away from me. It killed my wife!"  
The king nuzzled his first born cub between his massive paws and whispered quietly, "Great kings above I do not know why you have taken my beautiful diamond from me but please….please give her back I will do anything just give my Uru back to me. She is my world."

Almost as if the kings heard his plea Uru let out a small strangled gasp as air filled her struggling lungs. "Ahadi?" she mumbled softly almost inaudible.  
"Oh Uru my beautiful Uru your alive oh thank the Kings above you are alive! I never want to lose you again! "  
"Where is the cub…did it make it?  
Ahadi's eyes filled with hate which did not go unnoticed by his queen. "That THING is alive over there with Rafiki."  
Uru's eyes filled with confusion at her mates words… "Thing? It is but a cub….a baby….it did nothing..Rafiki please bring the little one one here so I may see it."

The shaman walked over and gently placed the cub in between his mother paws.  
"Tis a boy my lady."

Uru smiled and looked down at her youngest son. His fur was a few shades darker then her own. Her first born let out a mew of hunger and Ahadi placed him against his mother to eat and Uru gently moved the littlest cub next to his brother so both cubs could eat at the same time. The gold and dark colored cub were deeply contrasted. There were as day and night.  
Uru smiled and looked up at her mate, "Name them beloved. As the king and father it is your right."

Ahadi thought for a moment and then smiled "My first born and heir shall be called Mufasa because he will be King after me."  
Uru licked the head of the newly named Mufasa before looking up again. "And the second?"

Ahadi's eyes hardened, "That thing almost killed you. He should be thrown out with the trash so I shall name him that. His name is Taka."

Uru gasped, "No Ahadi please change his name do not name my little night Taka! It is a horrible name!"

The king let out a snort, "He is a horrible cub for almost killing you. His name is Taka and I stand firm by that." With that final proclamation Ahadi turned and left out of the birthing cave leaving his weak and shocked mate behind.

Looking down at the two cubs she smiled, "Do not worry my little sun and moon. My day and night. I shall never let harm come to you. Your father is angry my little night, you scared him greatly. He will come to his senses and give you a proper name once he calms. I am sure of it." Giving each cub a kiss on the top of the head she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
